nouvelle destinée
by yotma
Summary: OS corrigé. J'avais oublié de relire. Harry n'en peut plus et fait une grosse bétise. Mais peut être était ce la meilleure chose à faire...


Nouvelle destinée

Personne ne devrait être témoin d'une telle atrocité. Personne et surtout pas un enfant ne devrait voir le meurtre d'un camarade de classe et le retour d'un seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis une semaine, je n'en peux plus. Tous les jours je rêves de SA mort et de celles de mes parents. Toutes les nuits j'entends son rire de fou, ce rire démoniaque qui me rappelle que c'est à cause de moi si Voldemort est de retour, que c'est à cause de moi si Cédric est mort de même que mes parents. Si je n'étais pas né, mes parents seraient encore en vie, si je ne l'avais pas forcé à prendre le trophée il serait toujours en vie, si je m'étais mieux défendu, Queudvert ne m'aurait pas pris mon sang et Voldemort ne serait pas revenu. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, je n'ai plus la force de vivre. Je suis lâche, je l'ai toujours été. Mais ce soir tout va s'arrêter, ce soir, je ne serai plus la victime de Voldemort, ce soir, plus personne ne mourra pour moi, car ce soir, je vais choisir ma mort.

Dans cette nuit sans lune, personne ne vit le corps de cet enfant rempli de culpabilité basculer par dessus le pont qui enjambait l'autoroute. Mais, l'une des rares voitures qui circulait à cette heure-ci, le sentit parfaitement quand il s'écrasa sur son toit. La conductrice réussit miraculeusement à ne pas perdre le contrôle de son véhicule et au bout de cinq cent mètre, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa voiture et de s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, elle quitta l'habitacle abîmé de sa Range Rover et découvrit un gamin qui avait l'air d'avoir onze ans sur le toit de sa voiture. Elle prit son portable, mais en vain, car à cet endroit, il n'y avait pas de réseaux. Elle se retrouva donc seule à trois heures du matin avec un gamin agonisant sans aucune chance d'être aidé par qui que se soit. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas fait dix ans d'études de médecine pour rien que diable.

Elle décida de faire sans les secours, car l'enfant n'allait pas survivre longtemps si on attendait trop. Avec délicatesse afin de ne pas le secouer, elle ouvrit le coffre de son véhicule et retira la plage arrière qu'elle plaça près de l'enfant. Ensuite, elle fouilla dans son coffre et découvrit un rouleau de ruban adhésif, une planche de bois et un vieux T-shirt. Ni une ni deux, elle déchira le vêtement en morceaux. Ensuite, elle rabattit les sièges arrière et donna ainsi une plus grande profondeur au coffre. Maintenant prête, elle se décida à faire le plus dangereux. L'enfant était allongé sur le côté, alors la première chose qu'elle fit avant de le bouger, fut de protéger sa nuque au cas où il y aurait des fractures. Elle plaça la planche de façon à ce qu'elle s'appuie sur la tête du gamin et qu'elle s'arrête au niveau du dos. Ensuite, elle mit une bande de tissus autour du front et délicatement en essayant de le bouger au minimum, attacha la tête à la planche avec le ruban adhésif, la peau et les cheveux de l'enfant protégé par le tissus. Ensuite, elle recommença la même chose au niveau des épaules et l'attacha fermement contre la planche.

Quand elle fut sûr qu'il ne risquait plus de se briser la nuque, elle le bougea délicatement et le posa sans heurt sur la plage arrière et l'attacha dessus afin de pouvoir le bouger rapidement sans aggraver les dégâts qu'il devait avoir. Ensuite, elle le plaça dans le coffre de sa voiture en le plaçant de telle façon qu'il ne pourrait bouger quelque soit la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait aller. Ensuite, elle mit un plaid sur lui afin de le réchauffer, non sans lui avoir pris ses constantes. Elle referma la porte-arrière reprit le volant et fonça vers l'hôpital de Londres. Dès que le réseau réapparut, elle appela les urgences.

_-_Vous êtes bien aux urgence de Queen's Square que puis-je pour vous ?

_-_Ici le docteur Lothlann, je transporte un enfant d'environ onze ans qui s'est jeté sur ma voiture.

Elle leur donna les constante de l'enfant et ordonna qu'une salle d'opération soit prête dès qu'elle serait arrivée avec le petit patient. Dans un crissement de pneu, elle stoppa devant les urgences et l'enfant fut emmené en salle d'opération. Elle aida au maximum son collègue de la pédiatrie durant les multiples opérations qui durèrent plus de dix heures. Quand il sortit de la salle d'opération, il était toujours dans le coma et personne ne savait s'il allait survivre et surtout qui il était. Il n'y avait aucune indication sur son identité, rien qui pouvait donner un nom ou une adresse. Alors comme tout ceux qui n'avaient pas d'identité, il fut appelé John Doe en attendant de savoir qui il était. Il était dans un tel état qu'ils le mirent dans la section des grands comas appelé aussi le mouroir car tous les patients admis là-bas était ceux qui ne se réveillaient jamais où y sortaient les pieds devant. Danielle Lothlann avait totalement fondu quand elle avait vu le visage d'ange de l'enfant. Il y avait des marques qui n'étaient pas dûs à la tentative de suicide. C'était un gamin battu, si on retrouvait ses parents, combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour le tuer ? Danielle alla voir la directrice et lui expliqua le problème. La vieille femme adorait les enfants et lui dit :

_-_Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?

_-_Je veux lui apporter une nouvelle vie, je veux l'adopter.

_-_Avec vos horaires ,

_-_Vous ne le verriez jamais. Aucun juge ne...

_-_Si, un. Mon grand-père.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Le juge Arthur Potter.

_-_C'est ton grand-père ?

_-_Oui, il m'adore.

_-_Bon, d'accord. Quel nom veux-tu lui donner ?

_-_Alec. Alec Lothlann

_-_Bien, alors on va le mettre à ce nom. Au moins, il aura une tombe, il ne sera pas jeté dans la fosse commune.

_-_Oui. Je vais lui téléphoner. Merci Marianne. Au moins, s'il survit c'est un enfant qui ne mourra pas sous les coups de ses parents.

_-_S'il survit. Murmura la vieille directrice.

Le jeune médecin lui fit un sourire douloureux, puis sortit du bureau et appela son grand-père qui accepta immédiatement, ravi d'avoir enfin un arrière-petit-fils, même s'il n'était qu' adopté. Il avait cru au mariage de sa petite-fille, mais après un an de mariage et un accident de voiture, ses rêves s'étaient envolés. Alors il accepta cet enfant à bras ouvert. Lui-même avait été adopté par une famille de sorcier qui l'avait chouchouté malgré le fait qu'il ait été incapable de faire de la magie. Pour lui, la famille n'était pas des personne du même sang, mais des personnes qui s'aimaient. Il allait enfin pouvoir chouchouter un gamin enfin, s'il survivait. Il donna à sa petite fille le droit d'adopter l'enfant et les services sociaux apprenant cela décidèrent d'accepter la demande, ainsi cet enfant battu et abandonné aurait un nom sur sa tombe ou une nouvelle vie s'il devait survivre.

Au bout de trois jours, le comateux passa de John Doe à Alec Lothlann. Tous attendaient que ce petit ange arrête de se battre, mais comme pour leur prouver le contraire, il continuait à respirer et mieux, trois semaines après l'accident, il se réveilla. Danielle avait terminé de visiter ses patients quand il décida d'aller voir son fils adoptif. Elle observa ses constantes au rythme des bip de l'électrocardiogramme. Elle voulut observer les pupilles du gamin et se retrouva face à deux orbes émeraudes.

Danielle lui fit un grand sourire et murmura :

_-_Bonjour toi ?

L'enfant eut l'air de réfléchir, puis répondit doucement :

_-_Bonjour madame.

Elle prit une chaise l'approcha du lit du garçon et lui dit :

_-_Je m'appelle Danielle Lothlann, je suis ton médecin. Et c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici.

_-_Merci, madame.

_-_Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_-_Je... je ne sais pas. Je... je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suis désolé.

_-_Ce n'est rien, un jour cela te reviendra.

_-_Mais comment on va m'appeler?

_-_Voilà, pendant ton coma, je t'ai adopté. Ainsi, tu portes le nom d'Alec Lothlann. Tu es maintenant mon fils adoptif, je vais te protéger et t'aimer.

Le garçon lui fit un doux sourire, puis s'endormit profondément. Danielle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et ensuite alla ordonner que son fils soit changé de service, qu'il passe du mouroir au service pédiatrie. C'était la première fois qu'un patient sortait de ce service en vie. C'était suffisamment rare pour être commenté dans tout l'hôpital et tout le service hospitalier voulut voir le miraculé. Toutes les infirmières fondirent devant son air angélique. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés, une peau pâle et marquée par les coups et par l'accident. Les infirmières se battirent afin de lui faire prendre un bain, et il ne se réveilla même pas mais continua à pioncer se reposant enfin après trois semaines de lutte contre la mort.

Quarante huit heures après le premier réveil de son « fils », il rouvrit les yeux et la première personne qu'il vit fut Danielle. Elle était toujours là quand il se réveillait. En lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et qu'il pouvait lui faire totalement confiance. Il lui fit un beau sourire et se retrouva à observer avec stupéfaction un couteau, une fourchette et une cuiller. Danielle comprit que quelque n'allait pas et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il Alec ?

_-_C'est quoi ? Demanda l'enfant en montrant les couverts.

Danielle lui expliqua comment s'en servir, puis observa le garçon dévorer les plats que lui avait apporté les infirmières. Ensuite, Viviane Vitali l'une des infirmières de garde lui apporta un livre, puis repartit faire son travail. Alec regarda le livre et demanda :

_-_C'est quoi ?

_-_C'est un livre.

_-_Et ça sert à quoi ?

_-_A se relaxer.

_-_Se relaxer ?

_-_Oui.

Elle prit le livre des mains du garçon et lut le titre :

_-_La Communauté de l' Anneau. C'est un livre difficile, mais il est très bien.

_-_Tu peux m'apprendre à lire?

_-_Normalement, je devrai être chez moi, donc j'ai tout mon temps pour toi.

Elle s'assit près de lui et commença à lui apprendre les lettres, les syllabes, les mots et les phrases. Il apprenait à une vitesse incroyable. A la fin de la journée, il était capable de lire tout seul le livre. Quand Danielle partit pour se reposer, il le fit et dévora tout le livre, toute la journée et toute la nuit furent nécessaires pour finir le bouquin. Et dès qu'il l'eut achevé, il s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond et se mit à rêver.

Il fit un drôle de rêve, il vit des dizaines de portes dans un couloir étrange. Il ne comprenait pas et sérieusement, il s'en moquait totalement. Puis brusquement, son rêve changea. Il rêva de hobbits joufflus, de magiciens à la longue barbe grise, de rôdeur courageux et d'une belle princesse elfe aux traits de Danielle. Il ressentit une bouffée d'amour pour elle, le même amour qu'un fils pour sa mère, un amour qu' auparavant, il n'avait jamais ressenti mais il n'en savait rien.

Loin de là, dans un vieux manoir, un Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un hurlement de douleur en ressentant un sentiment qui lui était aussi mauvais que l'argent pour les loups-garous, l'amour avec un grand A. En effet, il n'était que haine et ce sentiment lui était intolérable Il avait pensé prendre possession de cette connexion qui le liait au morveux, mais là, il n'en était plus question. Il se concentra sur sa magie noire et combla le lien puis tenta de le rompre, mais en vain. Ne ressentant plus de douleur, il décida de se venger sur Queudver à coup de doloris. Ce qu'il ne pouvait savoir, c'est que de l'autre côté de bouchon s'agglutinait des tonnes d'amour à l'état pure qui feraient sauter le bouchon aussi simplement que du champagne.

A l'hôpital, Alec se réveilla heureux, la sensation malsaine et lourde qu'il ressentait en lui s'était envolée. Il soupira tout de même en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de livre à lire. Pourtant, il adorait la lecture. Alors il appuya sur la sonnette et appela l'infirmière de garde à qui arriva rapidement. Alec lui fit un beau sourire qui fit fondre la vieille femme et lui demanda :

_-_J'ai fini le livre que vous m'avez prêté, en auriez vous un autre ?

_-_Oui, j'ai la suite. Je te l'apporte.

_-_Merci, madame.

_-_Appelle moi Tilly.

_-_D'accord, Merci, Tilly.

L'infirmière partit quelques minutes et revint avec le deuxième tome, « Les Deux Tours ». Avant de partir, Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le mit délicatement sur l'autre lit et changea les draps. Ensuite, elle apporta un bassin et lui expliqua comme l'utiliser. Car ils allaient bientôt retirer les sondes qu'il avait. L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire et était enfoncé dans son livre avant même qu'elle ne quitte la chambre. Il lut le pavé en une journée, plus il lisait, plus il voulait lire et plus il lisait vite. Après une bonne nuit de repos, il demanda la suite. Viviane était très surprise par la vitesse qu'avait Alec de dévorer les livre qu'elle lui donnait. Le jeune garçon ne garda que six heures « Le Retour du Roi » avant de le rendre l'ayant dévoré. L'infirmière n'ayant plus rien à lui faire lire, lui donna un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans un tiroir sur la calligraphie chinoise, il le dévora en trois heures. A partir de ce moment, il lut tous les livres que les médecins et les infirmières lui donnaient. Il lisait plus de quinze livres par jour, des livres de contes aux livres universitaires. Les médecins étaient stupéfaits par la rapidité d'apprentissage du gamin. Danielle était prodigieusement fière de son gamin, et que dire de son grand-père. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et avait exigé qu'il prenne son nom. Danielle avait bougonné, mais face à un juge, elle n'avait rien pu faire et donc à la fin du mois d'août, Alec s'appela Alec Potter. D'ailleurs, sa mère avait reçu l'ordre de reprendre son nom de jeune fille. Elle bougonna un peu, mais face à l'air terrifiant de son grand-père, elle le fit. Elle reçut aussi l'ordre de déménager de son rachitique appartement pour aller dans l'immense manoir des Potter, un propriété étrange qu'elle avait toujours adoré.

Quand Alec fut assez en forme, une semaine après son réveil, il commença sa rééducation afin de rendre à son corps sa force. Il musclait ainsi son corps et son esprit. Quand il fut capable de marcher sans problème, soit justement à la fin du mois d'août, il rejoignit sa nouvelle famille, la famille Potter. Il pénétra avec curiosité dans l'immense demeure et découvrit avec joie sa nouvelle chambre. Son arrière-grand-père était sévère, mais juste, et le soir de son arrivé, il lui demanda :

_-_Alors Alec, que veux-tu faire plus tard ?

_-_Neurologue. J'ai lu un livre sur les maladies liées aux dysfonctionnement du cerveau et j'ai adoré, alors je voudrai me spécialiser dans la chirurgie.

_-_Encore un médecin. Pourquoi personne ne veut être avocat. Geignit faussement le vieil homme.

Danielle adorait son grand-père et Alec commençait aussi à l'aimer. Durant tout le repas, ils discutèrent de l'avenir d'Alec et surtout des livres qu'il avait lu. Arthur était stupéfait pas l'immense intelligence de ce gamin, il était vraiment comme son père. C'était décidé, il ferait sa médecine. Le soir même, il téléphonait à l'un de ses amis qui était le directeur de l'une des plus grandes université, l'université de Vanderbilt. Il inscrivit Alec pour faire une école de médecine. Il commencerait ses classes en octobre. En attendant les cours, le jeune garçon dévorait tous les livres que lui donnait son grand-père s'approchant rapidement du niveau nécessaire pour se la couler douce dans cette université et en sortir pourtant major de sa promotion.

Environ deux semaines avant la rentrée du premier septembre, Albus Dumbledore apprit avec horreur que des détraqueurs rôdaient dans les environ du 4 Privet Drive et surtout qu'ils avaient embrassé un adolescent de quinze ans. Totalement paniqué, il fila dans la maison moldu d'Harry Potter et découvrit Vernon et Petunia Dursley en larme, mais point d'Harry. Quand ils le virent, Petunia murmura tandis que le gros moldu pleurait encore plus :

_-_Il est mort.

_-_Qui est mort ? Demanda le vieux sorcier priant Merlin que ce ne soit pas Harry.

_-_Mon fils chéri nous a laissé. MON DUDLEY EST MORT !!! Hurla Petunia hystérique.

_-_Où est Harry ? Où est votre neveu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

_-_Il a disparu. Murmura Vernon d'un ton morne.

_-_Comment ? Redemanda Dumbledore.

_-_Il a disparu, ça fait deux mois qu'il a disparu. Une nuit, il est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Marmonna Vernon choqué par la mort de son fils unique.

Albus horrifié rejoignit l'ordre du Phoenix qui habitait la maison de Sirius et s'exclama :

_-_Harry a disparu

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Comment ?

_-_Où EST MON FILLEUL ?!

_-_ESPECE DE SALE BATARD ! FILS INDIGNE ! Et d'autres joyeusetés hurlé par le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

Tout l'ordre était horrifié tandis que Dumbledore expliquait à tous ce qu'il avait appris des Dursley quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il eut terminé, il vit que Severus n'était pas encore là et demanda :

_-_Où est Severus ?

_-_Toujours auprès de Voldemort. Répondit Remus.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le maître des Potion arriva après plus d'un mois d'absence auprès du terrible mage noir. Tous furent étonné en voyant les yeux pétillants de malice. Albus se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_-_Harry a disparu. C'est une catastrophe, Voldemort va tenter de le tuer.

_-_Oui, surtout après ce que Potter lui a fait ! Ricana le sombre professeur de Potions qui n'avait pas enregistré la première information qui disait que le brun avait disparu.

_-_Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda le vieux sorcier.

_-_Il lui a lancé une attaque psychique tellement puissante qu'il a hurlé comme un possédé. Il a dû utiliser toute sa magie pour bloquer le lien, car il ne peut plus l'utiliser.

_-_Bien, c'est parfait. Mais nous devons le retrouver. Ordonna Dumbledore.

_-_Comment cela ? Demanda Rogue.

_-_Il a disparu depuis deux mois. Et son cousin a été embrassé par un détraqueur.

_-_Par Merlin.

_-_Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Alastor Maugrey.

_-_Nous devons le retrouver. C'est la seule arme que nous avons contre Voldemort.

La discussion continua sans qu'ils sachent qu'ils étaient écoutés par Hermione et Ron. Les deux amis étaient en larme. Harry avait disparu et les adultes se foutaient de savoir s'il allait bien, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, était de savoir si leur arme était toujours opérationnelle. Même Sirius et Remus ne disaient rien contre ça. Ils étaient écoeurés. Et décidèrent de ne plus aider les adultes, mais Harry seulement Harry, où qu'il soit.

Cinq jours après la réunion les sorciers n'avaient pas avancé, mais pourtant rogue avait ramené une information intéressante, l'hôpital de Londres avait recherché durant le mois de juillet l'identité d'un gamin de onze ans. Mais Dumbledore la rejeta car Harry Potter avait quinze ans révolu. Hermione eut un sourire et chuchota à Ron :

_-_Rogue l'a retrouvé.

_-_Mais...

_-_Harry a toujours été petit pour son âge, il a toujours été frêle et maigre. Je te parie que cet enfant était Harry.

_-_Que proposes-tu ?

_-_J'ai dû mal à le dire, mais rien. On ne va rien dire.

_-_Tu as toujours raison. C'est énervant à force. Hermione !

_-_Oui, Ron ?

_-_On doit s'entraîner. On doit s'entraîner pour cette guerre et pour protéger Harry de ces monstres.

_-_Oui, tu as raison.

_-_Hermione, aide-moi à devenir assez fort pour aider Harry.

Avec un sourire, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'aida dans tous les cours. Ils étaient en train de bouquiner dans un livre de sortilège de septième année qui appartenait à Fred quand Hermione trouva un sort qui permettait d'apprendre tout plus vite, d'enregistrer les informations et de les retenir. Avec empressement, ils se lancèrent le sort et avalèrent des centaines de grimoires plus épais les uns que les autres. Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, à la rentrée scolaire Ron était prêt. L'année commença difficilement pour Ron et Hermione, Malefoy les agressait continuellement, mais Hermione et surtout Ron avaient découvert que c'était plus amusant d'ignorer Malefoy car le serpentard détestait être ignoré alors TOUS les gryffondors se mirent à l'ignorer.

Pour la plus grande stupeur de tous, Ron avait été contaminé par la bibliophilie d'Hermione. Il avait abandonné le poste de gardien et passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Il ne répondait même pas à Ombrage, et les deux amis d'Harry s'entraînaient durement dans toutes les matières y compris la DCFM même s'ils n'apprenaient que la théorie. Les deux amis avaient trouvé un endroit où s'entraîner, la cave de la cabane hurlante. Vers la fin de l'année, ils commencèrent à avoir des problème avec Ombrage. Cependant, un peu avant juin, un scandale éclaboussa le ministère, l'information qu'un moldu avait été embrassé par un détraqueur, fut déterré par Rita Skeeter qui détruisit purement et simplement la carrière d'Ombrage qui fut arrêtée par les aurors et jetée à Azkaban pour avoir envoyé des détraqueurs attaquer Harry Potter qui était toujours porté disparu. Quelques jours plus tard, des mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort en personne s'infiltrèrent au Ministère de la Magie et tentèrent de voler une prophétie. Cependant, ils tombèrent face à Dumbledore en personne qui ne pouvait plus compter ni sur Harry, ni sur ses amis qui l'évitaient consciencieusement. Durant ce combat, la prophétie tant désirée se fracassa sur le sol et pour la plus grand horreur de Dumbledore, se dévoila et tous l'entendirent.

...Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Voldemort ayant enfin appris toute la prophétie repartit non sans avoir lancé la marque des ténèbres. Horrifié en comprenant l'importance du Survivant, Fudge ordonna de remuer ciel et terre afin de retrouver Harry Potter , le seul qui pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort ordonna la même chose de son côté afin qu'il tue le gamin. La fin des cours fut chaotique et tous se demandaient avec terreur où était leur Sauveur. Ron et hermione étaient écoeurés, tous se foutaient de la santé d'Harry, ils n'avaient besoin de lui que parce qu'il était le survivant.

Avec leurs BUSES en poche, Ron et Hermione partirent en vacances ensemble. Durant les vacances de Noël, Ron avait demandé la permission à ses parents et il avait été horrifié quand sa mère lui avait dit :

_-_Mais bien sûr mon chéri. Tu n'es en danger que si tu es près d'Harry. De toute façon les mangemorts le veulent lui et pas toi. C'est une arme puissante, il faut l'utiliser à bon escient.

Il avait fait un sourire crispé à sa mère et était repartit en insultant tous les Weasley.

Loin de là, aux USA, un gamin de onze ans défrayait la chronique. Il venait d'entrer à l'université et en six mois, il sortait déjà major de sa promotion. Les médecins étaient stupéfaits. Certains professeurs commençaient à douter de son âge. Et ils décidèrent de lui faire faire un check-up complet. Là, ils découvrirent qu'il n'avait pas onze ans comme sa taille pourrait le montrer, mais bien plus de quinze. Pour tout le monde, l'enfant avait été affamé et maltraité, que son amnésie était la cause de l'accident et du traumatisme lié à son enfance douloureuse. Il commença son internat en étant chouchouté par les infirmières. Il était gavé comme une oie et chouchouté par les patients qui ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait être médecin, et pourtant, il prenait les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Il savait toujours de quoi souffrait le malade et savait toujours quoi faire pour le sauver. Ce don lui permis de boucler son internat non en quatre ans, mais en six mois à peine. Un an après avoir commencé sa médecine, il prêtait le serment d' Hypocrate. Il fut pris en charge par un grand chirurgien du cerveau qui, après lui avoir fait passer un test autant théorique que pratique, fut sidéré et expliqua que l'adolescent possédait les gestes qu'un chirurgien ne développait qu'après plus de quatorze ans d'étude et qu'il savait ce que lui-même avait appris au bout de vingt ans d'expérience. Il décida de faire l'ultime test et programma au gamin une opération du cerveau.

L'opération dura plus de huit heures, huit heures où le gamin combattit vaillamment la tumeur et la détruisit purement et simplement rendant ainsi la vie à son patient. Après une bonne nuit de repos ordonné par son mentor, il alla voir le nouvel opéré et découvrit une petite fille qui lui fit un doux sourire. Sa mère sanglotait lourdement, car auparavant, sa fille avait été un véritable légume. La jeune mère serra le jeune chirurgien contre elle et lui dit :

_-_Merci, vous lui avez rendu la vie.

Après un beau sourire, Alec repartit rejoindre son mentor qui lui permit de faire partie de la grande famille des neurochirurgiens. Alec ravit le remercia et se retrouva de nouveau à être gavé. Cette opération de gavage avait réussi et le gamin n'avait plus l'air d'avoir onze ans, mais bien seize. Il avait poussé comme une plante, il avait forci et le jogging tous les jours lui avait donné les forces qu'il avait perdu. Maintenant qu'il était un médecin, il décida de retourner en Angleterre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ça prestation avait fait grand bruit dans le monde.

Quand Ron et Hermione rentrèrent chez les Granger, la mère de cette dernière qui était resté faire le dîné s'exclama :

_-_Chérie, tu ne croieras jamais ça. Un gamin de seize ans vient de terminer ses études de médecine et il vient de réussir une opération difficile au cerveau. Oh ! Viens vite, il y a un reportage sur lui.

Ron, Hermione et monsieur Granger entrèrent dans le salon et les deux étudiants virent :

_-_HARRY ?!

_-_Non, c'est le docteur Alec Potter.

_-_Où est-il ?

_-_A Washington. Mais d'après le journaliste, il va s'installer à Londres et travailler avec sa mère à l'hôpital de Londres.

_-_Quand ?

_-_Dans une semaine.

_-_Je dois aller à l'aéroport, je dois le voir.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et un immense sourire fendit leurs visages. Hermione dit à ses parents :

_-_Papa, maman. Je vais montrer à Ron la chambre d'ami.

_-_D'accord ma puce.

Les deux adolescents allèrent à l'étage et là, ils hurlèrent de joie. Ils avaient retrouvé le pilier de leur amitié, leur meilleur ami. Ils firent la danse de la victoire et Ron s'exclama :

_-_Harry, médecin. Ça lui va trop bien. Il n'a jamais aimé faire le mal. Tu imagines l'équipe parfaite qu'on serait, un médecin, un aurore, une...

_-_Deux aurors.

_-_Oui, un médecin et deux aurors. On sera les meilleurs.

_-_Loin de moi l'idée de briser tes rêves, mais je crois qu'Harry a perdu la mémoire et que c'est pour cela qu'il se fait appeler Alec Potter. On doit le voir.

_-_Il arrive dans une semaine. Nous devons trouver quelque chose pour qu'il se souvienne de tout.

_-_Tu as raison, Ron.

_-_Et puis ça va nous donner tout le temps nécessaire pour tout mettre en oeuvre pour le protéger de Voldemort, de l'ordre et de mes parents.

_-_Tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

_-_Tu as tout compris. Harry aura besoin de toute notre aide pour être bien.

_-_Tu as raison. Et de toute façon, pour nos ASPIC, on peut toujours se présenter en candidat libre.

_-_Oui. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas revenir auprès de ma « famille ».

_-_Pour ma part, mes parents ne veulent pas que je retourne à Poudlard, et moi non plus.

Durant une semaine, ils travaillèrent durement afin d'écrire la véritable histoire d'Harry Potter et pas celle que tout le monde imaginait. Puis le jour où Harry devait revenir en Angleterre, les deux adolescents furent intenables tellement ils étaient excités et quand ils furent à Heathrow, ils attendirent impatiemment l'arrivée du vol qui ramenait leur ami ici. Ils faisaient les cent pas, comme un père attendant la naissance de son premier enfant, quand l'avion atterrit et qu'ils virent descendre une touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinées. Quand il réussit à passer la barrière des journaliste, il se retrouva face à un garçon roux et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. La jeune fille murmura :

_-_Harry ?

Ce nom lui était familier, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait entendu. Il allait repartir quand le garçon le prit par le bras et lui dit :

_-_Harry, c'est toi mon pote ?

_-_Harry ? Je... je m'appelle Harry ?

_-_Oui, tu t'appelles Harry James Potter et tu es né le 31 juillet 1980. Tu vas bientôt fêter tes seize ans.

_-_J'ai une date de naissance ?

_-_Oui. Tu en as une.

_-_Mes parents, où sont mes parents ?

_-_Je... tes parents sont morts. Ils ont été assassinés quand tu avais un an.

_-_Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ?

_-_Ils vivaient et c'était suffisant pour ce fou.

_-_Il s'appelle comment ?

_-_Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

_-_Vol... Venez, on bloque le chemin. Vous voulez venir chez moi ? Demanda le jeune chirurgien avec un léger sourire.

_-_Avec plaisir. Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle...

_-_Mione... Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je t'aurais oublié.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Alec... heu... d'Harry qui éclata de rire. Ron se jeta sur son meilleur pote et le serra fort contre lui. Harry fut stupéfait en entendant ses deux amis pleurer contre lui. Le jeune chirurgien leur dit :

_-_Ron, Mione. Venez. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec une meute de journalistes.

Les trois amis quittèrent l'aéroport et montèrent dans la voiture de son grand-père... en fait, son grand-oncle. Ils venaient de partir, quand arrivèrent les sbires de Voldemort et du Ministère. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Harry avec un immense sourire leur dit :

_-_Bienvenu dans le Manoir ancestral des Potter.

Les deux sorciers furent accueillis chaleureusement par Arthur qui découvrait avec bonheur que son petit-neveu avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il le fut encore plus quand Harry qui désirait maintenant s'appeler Alec dit :

_-_Je ne veux pas rejoindre le monde magique. Cependant, si on veut être libre de faire ce que l'on souhaite, on doit se débarrasser de Voldemort.

_-_Oui, tu as raison.

_-_Ron, tu es malade ? Demanda Alec stupéfait par la maturité de son meilleur ami.

_-_Non, j'ai mûri quand tu as disparu et je suis aussi dégoûté du monde magique. Alec, d'après Rogue, tu as flanqué une sacrée raclée à Voldemort. Tu pourrais recommencer, non ?

_-_Je m'en souviens. On va cumuler tous les sentiments les plus positifs et on les lui balance à travers le lien.

Alec eut un sourire satanique qui fit exploser de rire Ron, Hermione et Arthur qui décida d'aider son petit-neveu. Ils se concentrèrent fortement et tous les trois mirent tout l'amour et l'amitié qu'ils ressentaient, dans l'esprit d'Alec.. La tête bourrée d'amour, il le fit passer par le lien mental et eut un sourire sadique en imaginant la scène.

Loin de là, à Azkaban, Lord Voldemort allait ordonner l'attaque quand le bouchon qui bloquait la connexion lâcha et qu'un raz de marée d'AMÛÛÛR le recouvrit. Il rayonna de ce sentiment si beau et si appétissant pour les détraqueurs qui se jetèrent sur lui et ses mangemorts. Ils se battirent à qui l'embrasseraient en premier. Ce fut Robert qui gagna et aspira l'âme maudite de Voldemort. Il en eut une indigestion et explosa en détruisant l'esprit de Voldemort rendant ainsi ses horcruxes totalement caduques. Les mangemorts voyant cela s'enfuirent. Cependant, ils durent éviter une masse de détraqueurs affectueux qui ne demandaient qu'à les embrasser goulûment. C'est ainsi que disparut le plus terrible mage noir de ce siècle sans que le Survivant soit présent. Ils découvrirent aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius Malefoy ainsi que Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Loin de là, à Poudlard, Severus Rogue poussa un cri de joie et découvrant que sa marque avait disparu et que le pic d'amour avait brisé le maléfice qui devait tuer tout ceux lié à lui.

Alors que le monde magique fêtait la mort définitive de Voldemort, Alec, Ron et Hermione discutaient de leur vie future. Ils décidèrent de s'installer au manoir Potter. Alec voulait continuer sa carrière de neurochirurgien, tandis que les deux autres restaient sur le métier d'auror, mais du côté moldu. Grâce à l'aide non négligeable de son grand-père, les deux jeunes rattrappèrent l'énorme retard qu'ils avaient sur les autres étudiants et il leur fallut une année pour être prêt à l'école de police. Cependant, Hermione changea d'avis et arrêta l'école, pour commencer son droit. Elle voulait être avocate. Tout comme Alec, leurs études furent vite expédiées et au bout de deux ans, ils avaient tous les deux un emploi stable. Hermione était dans un cabinet renommé et Ron était sur le chemin de la grandeur. Tous les trois travaillèrent dur et à à peine vingt trois ans, les trois jeunes étaient au top de leur métier. Grâce à une affaire extrêmement médiatique, Ron était en passe de devenir le nouveau chef de Scotland Yard. Il suivait l'ancien directeur qui lui apprenait le métier, tout comme Alec, il avait les connaissances que seule une longue expérience pouvait apporter. Il ne mit qu'un an avant de prendre son nouveau poste.

Maintenant que tous les trois avaient atteins leurs objectifs, Hermione suggéra de passer leurs ASPIC en candidats libres, ils étaient suffisamment en avance pour les passer haut la main. Alec renacla pas vraiment ravi de revenir dans le monde magique, cependant, Hermione avec un sourire sadique lui lança :

_-_Alec, Alec, Alec !!!

_-_Arrête Mione, on dirait Lockart !

Ron explosa de rire tandis que les deux amis se chipotaient joyeusement. Arthur dans son bureau eut un sourire heureux en entendant les rires des enfants, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu dans le grand manoir. Arthur termina de clore ses dossiers et quand il sortit de son bureau, il eut la surprise de voir un loup noir se disputer avec un lynx le tout sous le regard amusé d'un renard. Il comprit rapidement que les trois jeunes étaient des animagi et illégaux qui plus est. Après une soirée passée à s'amuser, puis une nuit à ronfler comme des sonneurs, ils partirent à leur travail. Ce jour-là, Alec eut la stupéfaction de voir Narcissa Malefoy à son cabinet. La femme lui tendit des radios et Alec comprit en voyant de nombreuses tâches dans le cerveau du patient :

_-_C'est votre fils ?

_-_Oui. Mais personne ne veut le soigner car il est le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

_-_Ce sont des idiots. Ces clichés sont anciens ?

_-_Non, nous venons de les faire.

_-_Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. S'il n'est pas soigné le plus vite possible, il mourra.

Alec pressa un bouton sur son téléphone et ordonna qu'une opération soit planifié le plus vite possible, il lui donna deux jours pour tout faire. Narcissa entendant cela sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle murmura :

_-_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, le Ministère a confisqué tous les avoirs des Malefoy. Je...

_-_Ce n'est pas un drame, votre fils va être un test. Est-il possible de sauver quelqu'un avec autant de tumeurs.

_-_Merci, monsieur Potter.

Alec lui fit un sourire, puis lui dit :

_-_Avez-vous le téléphone ?

_-_Heu... non.

_-_Bien, je vous contacterai par hibou alors. Vous donnerez votre adresse à ma secrétaire.

_-_Merci, merci pour tout.

La femme repartit les yeux débordant de larmes de joie. Elle était loin la femme froide et impassible. Il avait dû y avoir de profond changement dans le monde magique. Il resta un instant dans les nuages, puis fit des doubles des clichés et commença à voir toutes les tumeurs de la plus infime à la plus grosse. L'une d'entre elle l'inquiétait, elle se trouvait profondément dans le cerveau et se situait près de l'hypophyse . Il n'avait jamais plongé aussi profondément et craignait de transformer Draco en légume. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soudain, il eut l'idée du siècle.

Deux jours plus tard, il entra dans le bloc et il commença son travail. Il avait créé une fine tige en métal creuse qu'il allait délicatement enfoncer dans la masse cérébrale et grâce à la caméra tout aussi petite, trouver la tumeur et la détruire. Ils passèrent plus de dix-huit heures dans le bloc à détruire patiemment toutes les masses de cellules. Tous pensait qu'il aspirait l'amas de cellules, alors qu'en fait, il les détruisait avec un pic de magie. Quand il sortit du bloc, il alla voir Madame Malefoy qui finissait de paniquer et lui dit :

_-_L'opération s'est bien passée. Nous saurons quand il se réveillera s'il a des séquelles ou un quelconque handicap mental.

_-_Je vous remercie docteur Potter.

_-_Un lit a été mis dans la chambre de votre fils. Je vous demanderait simplement de ne pas aller le déranger, il est faible et son système immunitaire l'est tout autant. Le moindre virus le tuerait aussi facilement qu'un Avada.

_-_Bien docteur. Merci. Harry Potter.

_-_Appelez-moi Alec Potter.

Après un dernier remerciement, Alec retourna chez lui et s'endormit profondément. Il était épuisé.

A l'hôpital, Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère sangloter de soulagement. Il arriva à chuchoter :

_-_Mère ?

_-_Mon petit Draco. Le chirurgien qu'il t'a opéré m'a dit que tu es sauvé. D'après l'infirmière, il va venir pour te voir.

_-_Combien... de temps... suis-je... rester... dans...

_-_L'opération a duré dix-huit heures et le médicoma... le médecin est resté tout ce temps à t'opérer. Mais il te dira tout quand il arrivera.

Draco eut un léger sourire soulagé et se rendormit profondément se demandant pourquoi diable il ne sentait aucune douleur. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il vit sa mère et près d'elle le chirurgien qui lisait ses constantes. Maintenant bien réveillé, il s'écria :

_-_POTTER ?!

_-_Et bien, pour un condamné, tu as un bel organe.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Tes cordes vocales, Monsieur Malefoy, tes cordes vocales. Bien. Ce cri du coeur prouve que la tumeur dans la zone du langage n'a pas fait de dommages irréversibles, ni celle près du nerf optique. Lève le bras !

_-_Quoi ?!

_-_Lève le bras !

_-_Et pourquoi je le ferai ?

_-_Bien, la tumeur dans la zone de la réflexion n'a pas fait de dégâts.

Draco leva le bras, puis une jambe, frétilla des doigts de pieds et des mains. Cependant, il échoua quand il tenta de bouger les oreilles. Narcissa s'affola et demanda :

_-_C'est grave docteur ?

_-_Non, ça veut simplement dire que votre fils n'arrive pas à bouger les oreilles.

_-_CRETIN !!! Hurla Draco tandis que Narcissa pouffait de rire.

_-_Ne t'énerve pas, tu risquerais une hémorragie cérébrale et je doute que tu veuilles retourner sur la table d'opération.

_-_Non, merci.

_-_Bien. Tu avais une dizaine de tumeurs et la plus grosse, de la taille d'un noyau d'avocat se trouvait près de ton hypophyse. Cette tumeur m'inquiétait énormément, car le moindre faux mouvement et au lieu d'être Draco Malefoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, tu aurais été Draco Malefoy l'incroyable légume inerte.

Le blond passa du rouge cramoisi sous l'effet de la colère au blanc cadavérique sous l'angoisse.

_-_Et maintenant ? Demanda la mère de Draco.

_-_Je vais vous donner l'adresse d'un bon médecin qui suivra votre fils et me contactera afin de prévenir tout retour de tumeurs.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire soulagé tandis que Draco demandait :

_-_Je peux partir maintenant ?

_-_Tu rêves éveillé là. Tu vas rester hospitaliser deux bonnes semaines, car même en utilisant la magie, je t'ai ouvert le crâne, et tu vas déguster, je te le dis. Pour l'instant tu ne sens rien car tu es gavé d'analgésiques, mais plus on va avancer dans le temps, plus les doses seront faibles, jusqu'à les abandonner.

_-_M... merci. Harry Potter.

_-_Appelle-moi Alec Potter, car c'est ainsi que les moldus me connaissent.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Tu sais que j'ai disparu au début de notre cinquième année.

_-_Oui.

_-_Et bien, après la résurrection de Voldemort, j'étais une véritable épave, sans soutient, sans rien ni personne pour m'aider, alors j'ai tenté de me suicider. Cependant, j'ai été sauvé par le docteur Danielle Lothlann. Elle m'a tout réappris et grâce à elle, je suis devenu chirurgien. Son grand-père Arthur Potter était l'oncle de mon père James Potter, il est donc mon grand-oncle et m'a rendu le nom de Potter. Je vis dans le manoir ancestral des Potter avec Ron et Hermione qui m'ont rendu la mémoire.

_-_La belette et la s...

_-_Continue ta phrase et je te réopère pour réinstaller les tumeurs.

_-_La jeune fille d'une intelligence rare.

_-_La lèche ne fonctionne pas.

_-_Ok ! Docteur Alec Potter. Et que font-ils ?

_-_Ron est devenu le chef de Scotland Yard à 24 ans, c'est le plus jeune de toute l'histoire. Hermione quant à elle voudrait ouvrir son propre cabinet d'avocat.

_-_Wouaaa !!!

_-_Et oui. Nous nous sommes battus pour avoir ce que l'on veut et nous l'avons eu. Nous avons réussi notre vie loin du monde de la magie. De toute façon, ce monde ne nous a apporté que des désillusions et des regrets. Bon. J'ai adoré discuter avec toi, mais je me dois à mes autres patients. Madame Malefoy, cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer et je vous serai gré de retenir votre fils. L'opération a été lourde pour son corps. Donc les soins post-opératoires vont être longs. Cependant, après, à part quelques contrôles de temps à autres, rien ne l'empêchera de courir comme un cabri.

Alec repartit laissant un Draco Malefoy heureux. Le jeune blond quitta l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard rétablit et amaigri, mais prêt à se battre bec et ongle pour retrouver toute la fortune des Malefoy. En fouinant dans les anciennes lois, il en découvrit une qui lui permis de reprendre tout ce qu'il avait perdu et même avoir des compensations financières. En effet, le Ministère de la Magie ne pouvait retirer à un sang pure ses biens que s'il n'avait pas d'héritier mâle. Tout le monde magique était outré, mais la loi était la loi et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Draco fit tout le contraire de son père, il se racheta une conduite et rendit toute sa puissance au nom des Malefoy. Quand il eut ce qu'il voulait, il décida d'aller remercier personnellement Alec et alla au manoir Potter. C'est là, qu'il rencontra l'amour de sa vie. Il marchait dans le jardin quand il vit une jeune femme avec des beaux yeux chocolats et de magnifiques cheveux bruns. Il la regarda avec fascination et sursauta quand Alec accompagné de Ron lui demanda :

_-_Mais ne serait-ce point mon cher patient ? Qu'as-tu donc à regarder Hermione ?

_-_Hermione ? Cette beauté c'est Hermione ?

_-_Et oui, elle a bien changé, hein ?

_-_Elle est superbe. Draco resta un instant dans ses rêves et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba face à Hermione qui lui dit :

_-_Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal.

Draco s'excusa de son comportement gamin et invita toute la famille Potter au manoir Malefoy. C'est là-bas qu'Alec eut le coup de foudre, Sélène Malefoy la cousine de Draco. A partir de ce moment, Draco fut totalement accepté par les autres et convainquit Alec et Ron de passer leurs ASPIC. C'est en grognant que les deux garçons suivit par une Hermione toute contente qu'ils allèrent passer leurs examens. Ils apprirent que leurs examens allaient durer une semaine, et ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est qu'un professeur donna l'information que le Survivant était de retour dans le Monde Magique après onze ans d'absence. Les journalistes n'ayant rien à se mettre sous la dent décidèrent d'aller interviewer Harry Potter. Cependant, ils n'imaginèrent jamais ce qui allait se passer.

Le dernier jour des ASPIC venait de se terminer et les trois amis sortirent du dernier examen sur la DCFM. Hermione vit les journalistes et s'exclama :

_-_J'ai adoré voir la tête de l'examinateur quand tu lui as lancé le sort d'allégresse sans baguette, c'était aussi marrant que le sort qui a tué Voldemort. Il a fait une de ces têtes.

Alec pouffa et répondit :

_-_C'est vrai que balancer toutes les émotions positives dans la connexion, c'était jouissif. J'ai vu dans le regard de Queudver, Tom rayonnait s'est mit à rire comme un dément avant de se faire rouler une pelle par un détraqueur.

_-_T'es génial Alec.

_-_Merci Ron. C'est grâce à toi si je me suis souvenu de la manière de le détruire, et c'est grâce à vous deux que je me suis débarrassé de ce psychopathe.

Les journalistes furent stupéfaits, alors Harry Potter avait bien vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, mais à distance. La meute se mit à hurler des questions devant Alec qui les regardait avec autant d'intérêt qu'une tumeur cérébrale.

_-_Monsieur Potter, est-ce vrai que vous avez arrêté vos études ?

_-_En effet, Poudlard ne m'était d'aucune utilité pour faire ce que je voulais faire.

_-_Maintenant que vous avez vos ASPIC, quand commencerez-vous vos études d'Aurors .

_-_A la saint Glinglin !

Hermione et Ron pouffèrent de rire alors qu'Alec répondait gentiment aux sorciers.

_-_Et quand est-ce ?

_-_C'est la semaine des quatre jeudi.

Là, il y eut un silence de mort et une voix remarqua :

_-_Mais, il n'y a qu'un jeudi par semaine ?

_-_MIRACLE !!!! Quelqu'un sait utiliser sa tête. Vous n'êtes pas tous désespérés à ce que je peux voir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir auror, ni médicomage, ni même Ministre de la Magie. En fait, je ne veux faire aucun métier lié à la magie. Je n'ai aucune intention de rester avec des loosers dans votre genre qui sont tellement faibles et lâches qu'ils déposent sur les épaules d'un bébé d'un an leur survie. Je quitte donc le monde magique avec joie et je vais rejoindre ma famille.

_-_Vous retournez chez les Durlsey ?

_-_Ma famille paternelle, bande d'idiots, ma famille paternelle. Il reste plusieurs Potter en vie, dont mon grand-oncle qui m'a apporté ce que vous ne m'avez jamais apporté. Tous les comptes de la famille Potter ont été mis sous fidélitas, le Ministère de la Magie ne pourra jamais mettre les mains dessus. Et bien, au revoir.

Il transplana avec ses deux amis et arrivèrent au manoir Potter. Grâce à la complicité de Draco qui adorait faire chier le ministère, les trois amis observèrent les sorciers rechercher frénétiquement le survivant, mais en vain. L'héritier des Malefoy se bidonnait comme un fou quand il leur apprit que l'Ordre du Phoenix tentait de le retrouver pour sois-disant le protéger contre les mangemorts, mais en vain. Cependant, le monde magique découvrit bientôt qu'Alec Potter et Harry Potter était la même personne. Les journaliste arrivèrent devant l'hôpital de Londres et devinrent fous en voyant le Survivant. Il avait maintenant vingt six ans et était fiancé à Sélène, tandis que Draco l'était avec Hermione et Ron sortait avec Hélène Satle, une jeune moldue. Il l'avait rencontrée au début de sa carrière sur une affaire de meurtres. Cela avait été le coup de foudre et ils avaient l'intention de se marier au manoir Potter pour les deux anciens gryffondors et au manoir Malefoy pour Hermione et Draco. Hélène avait été stupéfaite en apprenant que son époux était un sorcier, mais le connaissant et voyant ce qu'il était capable de faire, elle l'accepta sans problème. Les seuls qui étaient au courant de ces différentes fiançailles étaient les Granger et les Malefoy.

Harry s'était bien marré quand ils avaient appris par Draco que Ginny attendait le retour du survivant. Les quatre avaient l'intention de se marier à la moldue puis ensuite à la sorcière, mais devant tout le monde.

Maintenant que le secret était éventé, les divers fiancés se marièrent devant un prêtre moldu afin d'empêcher le ministère de leur forcer la main. La joie et l'amour illuminèrent cette magnifique journée de printemps, et c'est ensuite qu'ils décidèrent de réapparaître en « famille ».

Tous les jours Alec avait du mal à se faufiler entre les journalistes, mais cette fois-ci, il avait une opération importante et s'il n'arrivait pas à temps, la fillette n'aurait aucune chance. Il se tourna vers les journalistes et leur dit :

_-_Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous parler, mais j'ai une opération délicate à effectuer et je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas être tenu responsable du décés d'une petite fille de quatre ans et demi.

Il y eut un silence et une bonne partie des journalistes s'écartèrent, mais une dizaine se pressaient devant lui. Harry leur lança un puissant experliarmus et les envoya paître. Puis pu enfin pénétrer dans l'hôpital et se préparer pour l'opération. Il avait deux heures de retard. Les journalistes attendirent quinze heures, l'opération était longue, compliqué et totalement inefficace, car l'enfant succomba d'une hémorragie cérébrale. Ils l'avaient retenu trop longtemps. Ce fut un Alec Potter aux yeux rougis qui sortit de l'hôpital et s'approcha des parents de la fillette. Les journalistes qui l'avaient bloqué prenaient des dizaines de clichés de lui. Mais les autres ne firent rien, comprenant l'horreur de la situation. Il leur parla doucement, leur expliquant calmement ce qu'il s'était passé. La femme poussa un cri de douleur, puis cacha son visage défait dans la chemise de son époux. Ce dernier lança un regard de haine vers les journalistes. Pour lui, si sa fille était morte, c'est parce qu'ils avaient empêché le médecin de venir. Lui, Blaise Zabini, foi de Serpentard, il allait le leur faire payer. Alec leur avait dit que c'était à la minute près et à cause de ces rapaces, elle était morte. Laissant sa femme, il s'approcha des journalistes et siffla :

_-_Je vous jure que vous allez me le payer. Je vous détruirai comme vous avez détruit ma fille.

L'ancien serpentard était prêt à massacrer les journalistes quand arriva son meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy qui venait chercher Alec.

-Blaise ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Draco, ils ont tué ma petite Lydia. Ils ont tué ma petite fille. Sanglota l'ancien serpentard.

_-_Je connais un policier qui les traquera jusque dans les enfers et une avocate qui qui pourrait faire enfermer un saint.

_-_Tu ferai ça ?

Les journalistes commençaient à être bigrement nerveux. Draco sortit son téléphone portable et appela :

_-_Allô, Ron ? J'ai une affaire pour toi. Des journalistes ont tué une fillette de quatre ans et demi en retenant sciemment le chirurgien qui devait l'opérer.

_-_...

_-_Je suis à l'hôpital de Londres.

_-_...

_-_Merci, mon pote.

Ensuite, Draco appela Alec qui apparut et les journalistes se jetèrent sur lui, oubliant le danger. Vingt minutes plus tard, une dizaines de voitures de police arrivèrent et tous les journalistes se retrouvèrent avec des menottes qui leur retiraient toute magie. Grâce aux différents témoignages, les trois quart des journalistes purent repartir, mais Rita Skeeters et neuf autres journalistes se retrouvèrent en prison. Hermione les descendit devant le tribunal et ils écopèrent de cinq ans de prison dans un établissement pénitentiaire moldu. Hermione, Ron, Draco et Alec leur lancèrent un sort qui les empêchèrent de faire de la magie tant qu'ils n'avaient pas purgé leur peine.

Une semaine après la mort de sa fille, Blaise invita son ami, Ron et Alec pour l'enterrement et la cérémonie de libération d'âme de leur fille. Cette cérémonie ne pouvait être fait que dans un endroit à forte concentration de magie, donc, Poudlard.

Durant cette journée particulière, les sorciers découvrirent qu'Harry Potter était de retour avec une belle blonde pendue à son bras et un anneau d'or à leurs annulaires. Alec présenta toutes ses condoléances aux Zabini qui les acceptèrent en pleurant. Blaise serra alec contre lui et le remercia d'être venu avec son épouse. Tout le monde magique était stupéfait, Harry Potter devait épouser Ginny Weasley et non une autre femme. Les Weasley avaient été invités, comme tous les familles de sang-pures, mais ils ne les virent pas arriver. Il y eut beaucoup de murmures quand Draco Malefoy arriva en tenant Hermione par la taille. Hermione Granger devait épouser Ron Weasley et non le fils d'un mangemort. Il y eut des regards scandalisés quand Ron arriva avec une moldue qui passait son temps à demander :

_-_Tu es sûr qu'on a rien oublié ?

_-_Oui amour. On a rien oublié, c'est le sort de repousse-moldu qui fait ça.

_-_Ça fait bizarre.

_-_Je ne peux que l'imaginer mon amour.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et vit sa famille le regarder avec stupéfaction et colère. Il n'était pas habillé comme un sorcier, mais portait l'uniforme de parade de la police. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas l'air en colère, étaient les jumeaux qui étaient très amusés. Fred lui dit :

_-_Alors petit frère ? Maman était furax quand tu n'es pas revenu à la maison.

_-_Et moi j'étais furax de voir que mon meilleur ami n'était vu que comme une arme et non comme un adolescent à problème.

Ron rata le regard reconnaissant et chaleureux d'Alec, mais pas Georges qui fit un clin d'oeil à Alec et demanda à Ron :

_-_Alors, qu'as-tu fait dans ta vie ?

Les jumeaux et les trois couples virent la famille de Ron s'approcher et surtout le regard furieux de Molly Weasley qui bouillait de rage. Avec un sourire vicieux, Ron s'exclama tout haut :

_-_Je suis le chef de Scotland Yards.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_C'est l'équivalent du chef des aurors mais du côté moldu.

_-_Et c'est bien payé ? Demanda Fred en entrant dans le jeu de son frère.

_-_Assez oui. Je suis totalement indépendant même si je vis chez Alec. Mais je pense que je vais déménager, Alec a bien voulu me vendre l'un des manoirs de sa famille. Comme cela, Hélène et moi allons pouvoir créer une vrai famille.

_-_Et nous ?! Nous sommes ta famille, comme nous sommes la famille d'Harry. S'indigna Molly.

_-_Tiens, c'est nouveau ça. Je croyais qu'il était dangereux, qu'il ne devait être utiliser qu'à bon escient et que de toute façon, il ne servait qu'à ça ?

Molly et Arthur Weasley devinrent blêmes alors que Ron les regardait avec mépris :

_-_Vous m'écoeurez. Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter mon épouse Hélène, c'est une moldue et c'est l'amour de ma vie.

Il se détourna de sa famille et recommença à parler à ses frères :

_-_Alors les mille gallions d'Harry ont aidé ?

_-_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. On vient d'ouvrir un autre magasin à pré au lard.

Molly était de plus en plus furieuse, son fils la traitait comme une moins que rien. Ginny regardait Harry Potter avec amour et désir, elle l'attendait depuis qu'il avait disparu. Ron se tourna vers Alec, lui fit un clin d'oeil discret et s'écria :

_-_C'est génial, HARRY ?!

Harry Potter avait encore embelli, il avait une grande prestance, des cheveux noirs toujours aussi indisciplinés et des yeux vert pétillant de malice, d'intelligence et de joie de vivre. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et demanda avec un sourire ravageur :

_-_Qu'as-tu à hurler comme une pucelle sur un bûcher ?

_-_ALEC HARRY JAMES POTTER !!!Tu es ignoble ! S'insurgea sa femme et future mère de ses enfants.

_-_Mais Sisi, ce n'était qu'une blague.

_-_Je les connais tes blagues, et elles sont aussi vaseuses que celles de Draco !

_-_On parle de moi ? Demanda une voix trainante.

_-_Tu sais que tu es vachement sexy quand tu parles comme cela. Murmura une voix connue des Weasley.

_-_Hermione Granger ?! S'exclamèrent les différents membres de la famille Weasley.

_-_Non, Hermione Malefoy. J'ai épousé Draco.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu étais presque fiancée à Ron.

_-_Oui, mais voilà, j'aime Draco. Mais j'aime aussi Ron et Alec. En fait, c'est un ménage à six.

_-_A six ?!

_-_Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter mon épouse, Sélène Potter. S'incrusta Alec.

Ginny Weasley fondit en larme en voyant ses chances de l'épouser s'envoler et s'écria :

_-_Mais je t'ai attendu !

_-_Et bien, tu as attendu pour rien, car je n'ai pas l'intention de divorcer de ma femme, je l'aime trop.

_-_Et tu n'as pas intérêt, sinon, je te plumerai comme un pigeon et je viderai tous tes comptes moldus. Répliqua Sélène en embrassant son époux.

_-_Comment cela ? Demanda Percy.

_-_Tout simplement parce que mon adorable mari est le neurochirurgien le plus jeune et le mieux payé du monde moldu. J'en ai de la chance. Il est fidèle et c'est un chaud lapin.

_-_Merci de dévoiler notre vie sexuelle devant tout le monde. Bougonna Harry.

_-_Mais de rien. Je suis là pour ça. Rétorqua Sélène.

Il y eut brusquement un silence de mort quand un rire d'enfant que Pansy et Blaise Zabini avaient côtoyé durant quatre ans, résonna dans le parc. La voix de Lydia s'éleva :

_-_Papa, maman. Je sais que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Ils vous feront rire. Papa, tu diras au docteur que je ne lui en veux pas, alors il ne doit pas s'en vouloir. Il ne poiuvait pas savoir que j'avais un ani... ana... ano...

_-_Anévrisme ? Proposa Alec.

_-_Oui, un ané.; ana... enfin le truc qui m'a tué. Mais c'est à cause des journalistes qu'il n'a pas pu me sauver. Ils l'ont retardé. Je t'aime papa, je t'aime maman. Et j'espère vous revoir dans très, très, très longtemps quand vous aurez eut tout plein de bébés. Au revoir.

Il y eut une grand lumière blanche et les parents sanglotèrent de joie en voyant l'âme de leur petite chatte leur faire de grands gestes de la mains avant de disparaître. C'était rare que l'âme apparaisse comme cela et parle aux vivants. Les trois couples s'amusèrent comme des fous en remontant le morale de Pansy et de Blaise. Les parents cessèrent peu à peu de pleurer pour se mettre à rire. Mais le quart d'heure de rire s'arrêta quand ils virent arriver l'ancien ordre du Phoenix. Alec fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu, Ron et Hermione lui ayant raconté ce qu'ils avaient dit sur lui. Cependant, Albus s'incrusta dans la conversation :

_-_Harry, tu nous as vraiment fait peur en disparaissant ainsi. Tu aurais pû nous prévenir.

_-_Je suis désolé. La prochaine fois que je me jetterai d'un pont, je vous enverrai un message pour que vous soyez aux premières loges.

Tous se turent horrifiés sauf Ron, Draco, Hermione, Sélène et Hélène qui se marraient comme des baleines. Ils étaient tous unis, liés par l'adversité, la vie et l'amour. Alec lança un regard vers ses amis, puis tous partirent vers leur nouvelle vie, tournant définitivement le dos à un monde et marchant gaiement vers une autre destinée.

FIN


End file.
